I'm still alive
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: Just read and enjoy.


**Summary**:

After an unexpected snowstorm rolls in Elsa and Anna decide to spend the night at the ice palace. Everything is well until Elsa has a nightmare about Anna freezing to death, yet again.

* * *

**I'm still alive**

"Anna, we should probably go back home. It's getting dark now!" The Queen called out to her sister Anna who was climbing a snow covered tree. "Oh, c'mon Elsa! Ten more minutes, please?!" The Princess begged as she climbed the last few branches to the top.

She felt like she was standing on top of the Earth itself.

The Queen gave out a defeated sigh. "Alright, fine, ten minutes and that's it! I will be counting!" She sat down on a pile of snow as she watched her sister climb back down.

"So Elsa, what're we gonna do when we return?" Anna asked as she swung herself on the branch a few feet above the ground. She watched Elsa shrug her shoulders. "I don't know. Do you want anything when we get back?"

Anna thought about it for a few seconds, "I got it! Chocolate feeding frenzy!" The Queen smirked, "I really hope you don't start choking on them after five seconds of chewing on them."

Anna laughed but abruptly stopped when a harsh wind blew across her face. She let go of the branch and ran towards the Queen. "A snowstorm's coming. We should go home now." Elsa said as she pulled her sister close. "But Elsa, there's no time. We should go to your ice palace. It's the closest place here." Anna reasoned.

"Alright. Let's go."

It took them a few minutes to trudge up to the steps of Elsa's ice castle. When they got there the storm finally rolled in. They quickly climbed up the stairs before the storm worsened. The Queen slammed the entrance doors shut and locked them in place.

"Whew... That was close..."

"You can say that again Anna..."

Anna giggled at that comment. She did want to say it again but she didn't. "Should we go to bed Elsa?" The Princess asked suddenly after a moment of silence. The Queen looked at her sister and lightly smiled. "Come. I want to show you something." Elsa took her sister's hand within her own as she guided her up the stairs.

Eventually the came upon a door with Arendelle's symbol with snowflakes around it. The Queen opened the door for Anna. The redhead gasped. The room had a canopy bed made entirely out of snow and ice, the walls were decorated with indigo snowflakes and icy swirls, the room was arranged just like Anna's original room back at home.

"Elsa, i-is this your room?"

The Queen smiled, "Actually Anna, this is _your _room." Anna kind of figured it would be hers but she couldn't help but ask, "Why did you make this for me?"

Elsa responded, "I know this place was built for me to be alone but I couldn't just simply forget about you. As a result, I created this room just for you, so I waited for you to come and visit me. I figured you would."

The Princess hugged Elsa tightly. The Queen returned the hug. "Anna, it's getting late. We should go to bed now."

"Ok. Well goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight, my Snowflake. Sweet dreams."

Anna slowly closed the icy doors shut after Elsa wished her the best dreams. The Princess yawned. _Goodnight Elsa_... She tucked herself in under the surprisingly warm blanket of snow. The mattress was soft and cosy, just the way Anna liked it. After three minutes Anna shut her teal blue eyes, entering her dreamland.

* * *

The Queen opened her sister's door, Anna was long gone in dreamland. Sleeping soundly. Soft snores were released from the Princess's mouth, Elsa couldn't help but giggle.

Elsa thought she should go to bed after she stifled a yawn. Her icy blue eyes were half lidded. She quietly closed the large doors and walked back to her own room. She opened her bedroom door while covering another yawn. As she approached her Queen sized bed she used her magic to change her usual ice gown to a soft off-the-shoulders nightgown.

She threw herself onto her bed and pulled the covers over her torso up to her shoulders. She shut her eyes and entered dreamland. But she started sweating after three minutes.

This was not the dream she wanted. It was a flashback. A horrible flashback.

She was back at the fjords.

Still frozen from her unintentional icy curse. She was on her knees mourning after Prince Hans told her that Anna was dead because of her. She saw her sister shivering and covered with frost from head to toe.

Her strawberry blond hair was now white. She saw Anna slowly walk towards her real true love, Kristoff. But as soon as Anna heard the sword and Hans wielding it she chose to sacrifice herself for Elsa.

She threw herself in between Hans and Elsa as she froze completely. But instead of thawing out she was a permanent ice sculpture. Elsa screamed and mourned for her sister.

The Queen immediately snapped out of her dream panting. She forgot that her sister was still alive and well as she kicked off her blankets and dashed over to Anna's room icy spikes were left in her wake. The castle started turning red, which represented her fear.

Elsa was at her sister's room in no time flat. Not bothering to knock she swiftly opened the door to reveal her sister sleeping comfortably. "Anna!" She shrieked as she made way to her sister's bed. Anna was startled out of her sleep as Elsa cried her name. The eighteen year old Princess rubbed her tired eyes. "Elsa, what're you-?"

"Just sit up, Anna!" Her sister commanded as she jumped onto her sister's bed. Anna swiftly did as she was told and sat upright with a startled expression. When Elsa finally reached Anna she pressed her ear against her sister's chest. "Don't move Anna." She added quietly.

Anna didn't move but her heart and mind were racing insanely. The Queen did not mind her sister's frantic heartbeat and rapid breathing, she just needed to know if her sister was truly alive. She was.

"I'm sorry for startling you Anna. I just needed to hear it. Your heart. I just wanted to know if you were still with me." Elsa murmured as she loosened her tight grip on her sister. Anna gently smiled and forced her breathing under control. "It's ok Elsa. You had that nightmare again didn't you?"

The Queen nodded. Her sister embraced her before gently pulling her up directly over her heart then she pressed Elsa's head against the spot. Elsa opened her ears after hearing a faint heartbeat so she could hear it much more clearly. Now it was loud and clear. The eldest sister rubbed her face against the spot, clearly she was calming down even the 'blizzard of fear' inside the room was fading away.

Elsa sighed contently, even her own heartbeat was slowing down. "See Elsa? It's still beating. I'm here. I'm still alive." Anna whispered as she cradled her sister's head.

"Anna..." Elsa wanted to ask if she could sleep with her sister but Anna was already scooting over to make room for her. "No need to ask sis." The Queen immediately tucked herself in with Anna.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being there for me."

"I'm always going to be there for you Elsie."

Anna's eyes have been closed for a little while. She was already asleep. Now it was the Queen's turn to join her. Elsa embraced her sleeping sister as she fell asleep with a content smile.

No nightmares interrupted her night.

_I love you, Anna_...

**The End**...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well? Did you like it? NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED ON HERE! Be a(n) a-hole somewhere else if you're a troller!

Sorry for the language to those who loved my other Frozen fanfics especially this one. Please review, favorite, and follow this if you loved it! No pressure.

This was inspired by the image "Still beating" on devinantart. I'm not sure who the creator of the drawing is but I give him or her the credit for the inspiration. Thank you!

Btw, I don't own the images on my profile or any of my other fanfics. Each goes to their respective owners. The glorious movie Frozen DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!


End file.
